Entre Pachies y Santas
by poeftme
Summary: Esa noche se decidía quien era el que podría ser llamado el verdadero Santa. O más bien, el que no se ganaría una noche en prisión por acosador.


**_E_** _NTRE PACHIES Y SANTAS_

 ** _G_** _INTAMA._

 _ **O** KIKAGU (LEVE)._

* * *

Una fría noche de Navidad en un país muy, muy, lejano una jovencita de corta edad trata, desesperadamente, de vender unos muy útiles Pachies, fracasando miserablemente, pues vivía en un lugar donde gente buena faltaba a montones, en ese caso, ¿Quién sería tan amable como para comprarle un inútil cuatro oj-. Pachie? Se acurruca contra la fría pared de un edificio que emana un brillo que indica que ahí hay una familia feliz disfrutando (a diferencia de ella) esa noche, puede sentir el aroma de un pastel de carne, y de sólo imaginarlo se le hace agua la boca. Si tan sólo pudiese volver a su casa, incluso si era fría, vacía y fea estaría mejor que en ese lugar, oyendo risas felices que están muy lejos de salir de sus pequeños y gélidos labios. ¡Y pensar que la culpa de que ella esté a la intemperie es de esa estúpida y repulsiva cucaracha gigante!

Con lágrimas asomando lo único que puede hacer es suspirar, pesada y tristemente, mientras se reprocha a sí misma lo tonta que fue al no darse cuenta que ese estúpido saco de carne que sostiene al Pachie es el error en la ecuación, si no existiera seguro se vendería como pan caliente, se dice. Como tal se pone de pie, preparada mentalmente para destruir a Shinpa-. al saco de carne que arruinó su negocio; se estira y suelta unos golpes al aire para evitar dolores musculares cuando se encargue del asunto.

Cuando está dispuesta a dar el primer golpe un grito sordo la hace detenerse en su lugar.

—¡Detente ahí, maldita! Digo, niñita —se escucha ahora, fuerte y claro—. Yo S Claus vengo a salvar tu Navidad —se anuncia la voz—, ¡Ya no necesitarás desquitarte sola con ese cuatro o-. con ese producto de mala calidad!

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí tú, maldito sádico?!

—Eh, cortaste el show en el mejor momento China, qué aburrida —replica el joven de cabellos castaños, y Kagura quiere destruirle la cara de niña que se carga.

—¡Oye Kagura! —Shinpachi grita, con su siempre ruidosa y molesta voz— ¿Por qué diablos no se oyen mis réplicas?

—¡Mejor momento mis cubre penes, estúpido! —exclama, ignorando a su amigo, su sangre se encuentra hirviendo y una vena está latiendo en su sien.

—¡Kagura-chan! O-oye, escúchame —insiste una vez más el pobre esclavo de la Yorozuya.

—Sougo —interviene su comandante—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hijikata-san me ha pedido que te busque— contesta, simple, ignorando el alboroto causado por los miembros de la Yorozuya, quienes se encuentran peleando, o más bien, Shinpachi se encuentra siendo el saco de boxeo de la pequeña niña, que hace caso omiso a sus "Pero Kagura-chan, ¿Y mis réplicas?".

—¿Y por qué demonios tenías que meterte en esto, eh? —inquiere la chica (debajo suyo el cuerpo medio muerto del menor de los Shimura), exasperada por la presencia del indeseable en una noche que se estaba volviendo divertida hasta hace poco.

—Porque quise, ¿Por qué más?

—¡Voy a matarte, idiota!

—Calma Kagura-chan —la mayor de los Shimura la retiene—, sólo viene a llevar a su mascota, ¿Sí?

La chica por fin se calma y el telón se cierra, el joven Okita se lleva a su gorila a punta de banana y los demás se dispersan tan rápido como lo anfitriona ofrece cocinar su especialidad, todos menos la joven Yagyuu, quien se acurruca junto a la muchacha diciéndole que cocina de lo más bien y que sólo ella puede acabarse su comida, que no necesita a nadie más.

El Yato mayor se retira no sin antes pasar por la Yorozuya a dejarle unos presentes a su única hija, el de cabello plateado corre a devolver el traje y en el camino se encuentra a Katsura junto a Elizabeth esperando por algo, Shinpachi acompaña a la jovencita reprochándole el porqué le dio todos esos horribles papeles y, además, por qué ignoró sus réplicas, alegando que son las mejores de Gintama, que Yamazaki no le llega a los talones en eso y otras cosas más que la chica no quiso escuchar, más concentrada estaba en odiar al idiota del sádico por aparecer frente a ella después de robarle un beso diciendo que era su regalo de Navidad, sin contar el indecente traje de Santa que le "regaló", era mejor no pensar en eso o tendría que teñir esa Navidad con sangre de sádico roba impuestos.

Al entrar en su futón escribió para su papi, por supuesto que sabía que se infiltró como Santa esa noche (también sabía del mismo gesto de su jefe).

 _Querido papi:_

 _¿Cómo pasó la Navidad tu cabello? ¿El Santa de otro planeta te lo hizo crecer de nuevo? ¿Es acaso ese Santa más cumplidor que el de la Tierra?_

 _Mi cabello la pasó bien, vinieron tantos Santas como pelos se te cayeron de la cabeza, ¡Y todos me ayudaron a pasar una gran noche! Excepto ese sádico... Pero eso es cuento para otro día, algo que sí es interesante es que Zura no haya aparecido hoy, ¡A él que le gusta contar historias!_

 _En fin, todos me hicieron pasar una buena noche, y espero que pueda repetirse, pero que tú estés y ese sádico no._

 _¡Feliz Navidad, papi!_

 _Se despide Kagura y su gran y todavía creciente cabello_.

Al terminar guardó la carta debajo de su almohada y, con el sueño ganándole, se despidió de su mascota y, por fin, se durmió.

.

 _._

 _Feliz Navidad tardía ah, aunque hace bastante no escribo sobre Gintama acá, pero espero que algunos me sigan leyendo._

 _Y acá no puse las réplicas de Shinpachi porque bueno, es un especial de Navidad y no da que sea tan ruidoso. (?_

 _Gracias por_ leer.


End file.
